Libro Maldito
by Tenten.Uchiha.x3
Summary: /AU/Debio quemar ese libro cuando pudo. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Este Fanfic participa en el reto "Trágame tierra" del foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir.


Este Fanfic participa en el reto "Trágame tierra" del foro **El NejiTenten no ha de morir.**

* * *

><p><em>Mensaje subliminal: Naruto y Hinata + 1313 = Burrito y Girasol.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi <strong>_"arruino la pareja que shippeas por más de 8 años"_** Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy (~*w*)~<strong>

* * *

><p>Debió haber quemado ese maldito libro cuando pudo. O por lo menos esconderlo en el último circulo del infierno con Satanás de protector.<p>

Si lo hubiera hecho, no tendría que estar en esa _incómoda_ situación.

Él más rojo que un tomate, avergonzado de muerte, mientras su padre le mostraba ese libro infernal sin pudor a su mejor amiga y novia ahora oficial riéndose más de él que con él.

- …Y aquí esta Neji de pequeño – Dijo Hizashi, señalando la foto en el álbum familiar – ve que trasero mas rosa tenía – Tenten se rio al ver la foto y echando más leña al fuego comento – Creo que es lindo.

- Si, pero el pobre se rozaba mucho – Dicho esto el aludido se sonrojo más - Aquí hay fotos de su primer baño, fue muy difícil ya que al pobre no le gustaba bañarse y lloraba a mares cuando era hora de su baño.

- No me diga- Exclamo su novia con interés.

- Mira aquí está su primera ida al baño - Mostró la foto a Tenten - Recuerdo muy bien, que el pobre aprendió primero a leer, luego a caminar pero tardo mucho en querer ir al baño solo.

Tenten soltó otra risa mientras Neji furioso y con la cara aun roja se levanto y se fue a encerrar al baño.

* * *

><p><em>Todo ese día estaba exactamente planeado por Neji, por lo que debía ser perfecto. Y ese día era demasiado especial, porque iba a presentar a Tenten como su novia ante su familia.<em>

_La recogió exactamente a la hora estimada, llegaron con dos minutos de antelación a la casa del chico. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero algo que no entro en los cálculos del chico fue su padre. Él pensó que lo tenía resuelto, Tenten era agradable, graciosa y muy carismática. Resulto que era demasiado carismática. Tanto que su padre le pidió después de la cena que su novia los acompañara un rato en la sala y Neji no le vio problema alguno._

_Grave error._

_En ese momento su padre saco un álbum de fotos familiar._

_- Tenten, quiero mostrarte una parte de Neji que no conocías…- Dijo inocentemente su progenitor dando inicio a su calvario._

* * *

><p>Y así paso media hora mostrándole fotos y fotos de Neji en diferentes e incomodas situaciones hasta que se vio en la necesidad de entrar (<em>huir<em>) al baño.

Cuando por fin dejo de escuchar la risa de su novia decidió salir de su escondite. Al llegar de nuevo a la sala, se encontró solo con Tenten que hojeaba el álbum despreocupadamente.

Al sentir la mirada de Neji, la castaña levanto la vista – Oh, Neji ya estás aquí. Supongo que ya va siendo hora de que regrese a mi casa – Dijo la castaña.

La castaña se despidió de Hizashi, prometiendo volver pronto. Al andar hacia su casa Tenten caminaba alegremente tarareando una canción, mientras Neji trataba de mirar a otro lado que no fuera su novia. Llegando a la puerta de la chica, esta llamo la intención del ojiperla.

- Neji – Llamo Tenten con voz cantarina – Tu padre dejo llevarme una foto y creí que esta era linda- Saco de su bolso la dichosa foto, una donde un Neji de unos 7 años estaba disfrazado de pato, sonrojado de pies a la cabeza mientras una niña de cabello chocolate vestida de abeja le daba un beso en la mejilla – No recordaba esto.

Neji sonrió, como siempre hacia cuando estaba a solas con su novia- Las fotografías sirven para recordar momentos olvidados Tenten.

- Si, no recordaba alguna vez que tuvieras el trasero tan rosita. Pequeño sucio – Ante eso Neji se volvió a sonrojar mientras la risa de Tenten resonaba en sus oídos una vez más esa noche.

Al parecer no todos los días podían ser perfectos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! :D<em>

_Hace mucho que no escribía, tal vez por eso esto quedo algo pequeño pero estaba muy deprimida ;A; el maldito Kishimoto no revivió a Neji. Estaba de luto por eso._

_Pero me uní a una muy buena causa (No, no es el Teletón o el IceBucketChallenge) No debemos dejar que muera el NEJITEN. D: Es una ship en peligro de extinción y necesita tu ayuda._

_Como anteriormente escribí, este Fanfic participa en el reto "Trágame tierra" (Hecho por MissClover) del foro **El NejiTenten no ha de morir **(Creado por Vistoria) ¡Todos pueden participar! :D_

_(Momento de fangirleo intenso... asdfghjkjhgfdsgfhjhgfds! Vistoria me pidio unirme ;u; me siento tan feliz, ya que ella me inspiro a escribir)_

_Am... el link del foro se encuentra en mi perfil, en el de la creadora (Vistoria) y en el de Missclover mientras que el Link se encuentra en "La leyenda de Zelda"._

_*Badum! tss*_


End file.
